


More Important

by TwelveTimes12



Category: Krashlyn - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveTimes12/pseuds/TwelveTimes12
Summary: This is a oneshot and I feel like my ADD may have gotten the better of me on this one. I hope yo enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot and I feel like my ADD may have gotten the better of me on this one. I hope yo enjoy.

Ali felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and confirmed what she already knew. It was an alarm that she had set the night before. She hurried to her bedroom and opened her laptop. She knew that her girlfriend would be calling any minute.

While she waited, she quickly checked her makeup and hair. She wanted to look good for Ashlyn. She had been focused on the playoffs and on winning a championship for her hometown team. Ashlyn’s season with the Pride had ended and she was currently hanging out with a couple of friends in Costa Rica. Ali loved the pictures she had sent her, and wished she could be there too, but she had business to take care of at home.

Ali heard Ashlyn calling and dove on her bed to accept the call. The rushed and panicked movement was absolutely unnecessary, but she felt a kick of adrenaline stream through her when she thought of seeing Ash’s face on her computer screen. 

“Hey, babe!” Ash greeted cheerfully. 

Ali saw an energy and joy in her eyes that she hadn’t seen in a while. She smiled brightly and said, “Baby, you look so good!”

“Not as good as you.” Ashlyn replied, her dimples appearing on her smiling face. 

Ali had been worried about Ashlyn. They had both been through a physically and emotionally draining year. They had a lot of wonderful things happening in their relationship and private life, but professionally they had had a rough year. An NWSL championship for Ali would be a bright pearl in the midst of an ocean of frustration. She wasn’t going to hold back any effort from the game that could bring some redemption to the crappy professional year she had had after experiencing the highest soccer high of winning the World Cup the previous year.

“Oh sure...I look horrible.” Ali replied. She subconsciously combed her fingers through her hair.

Ashlyn’s face turned serious when she said, “You are the most beautiful woman I know, Alex.”

Ali felt a little embarrassed by the compliment, but mostly she felt grateful for the sincerity of Ashlyn’s statement. It was no secret that Ashlyn was an emotional person. Ali described her as “passionate.” Ali would call her that when Ash felt at her best and at her worst. She would kiss her forehead and sweetly say, “Your passion is beautiful.”

“You always say that.” Ali replied.

Ashlyn smiled and said, “And I always mean it.”

“You’re sweet.” Ali replied. She laid down in her bed and moved the laptop to sit beside her head. 

Ali watched as Ashlyn looked from side to side, scanning the interior of the beach house where she was staying. 

Ashlyn raised one eyebrow and asked with a smirk, “Any chance you can show me a little something-something?” She wiggled her eyebrows in insinuation.

Ali rolled her eyes and answered, “There is no way!”

“Why?” Ash asked, sounding as if she was shocked when in reality to she knew Ali’s answer before the request was made.

“Why?” Ali repeated in a mocking tone. “You’re sharing a house with two other people. I am not going to get naked in front of them. You’re crazy! And you’re lucky I don’t get mad at you for even suggesting it.”

Ashlyn’s responded with laughter.

Ali didn’t think it was funny. “You’re messing with me....”

Ash nodded and said, “It’s too easy.” She added, “But I do miss you...if you know what I mean.”

Ali did know what she meant. She felt the same way. “Soon, baby.” 

“Very soon.” Ash replied. “Thanks again for this.” Ash added.

“Of course!” Ali said. “It’s your first birthday present.” 

Ali had planned the trip for Ashlyn. She knew that she would be busy with the Spirit’s championship run and it was the perfect time for Ash to get some R & R on a surfing trip with Kelley and their pro surfer friend, Brianna. 

“It’s been amazing, but it would be even more amazing if you were here.” Ash said. 

Ali laughed. “Yeah, sure. Remember the last time we went on a surfing trip with Bri? I only slowed you two down.”

“All I remember is how hot you looked in your little bikini.”

“You are such a flatterer.” Ali said. She hooked the top of her tank top with her finger and began to pull it down. 

Ashlyn’s eyes grew big and she leaned in towards the screen of her laptop to get a better view of her girlfriend. Just as Ali’s shirt was pulled low enough to reveal her bra the couple heard a voice call out from somewhere behind Ashlyn.

“Put those away, Ali!” 

“Shut up, Kelley!” Ash yelled toward the hallway. 

Ali pulled the top of her shirt up and said, “Sorry, Kel. Blame Ash. You know how she is.”

Ashlyn commented under her breath, “That’s rude.”

Ali winked at her as a form of apology and broke out into a smile. She missed seeing her girlfriend's cute face up close and in person. She whispered a promise, “I’ll give you the full show when you get back.”

Ashlyn was more than willing to accept her offer.

...

“Ashlyn...Sweetheart, you finally made it.”

Ash had been rerouted on her trip to Houston due to the weather. She had planned to surprise Ali and leave early from her surfing trip. She wasn’t sure how her presence would be received because Ali was the one who planned for her to be gone during the game. It had been a long and frustrating day of travel and the longer it took her to get the Houston the more she doubted if she should have even came.

Ali’s Mom was the only one that knew of Ashlyn’s plans. She thought it was a wonderful idea and she had to lie to her daughter several times about why she was delayed in getting to her. She was supposed to rent a car and drive to meet up with Ali for lunch, instead she waited at the airport for Ashlyn. It was now closer to dinner time and Ali was suspicious and had offered to find a way to get herself to the airport to help her mother figure out the “baggage” problem that she claimed was slowing her down.

“Hey, Deb.” Ash said as they greeted each other with a hug.

Deb noticed the stress on her daughter’s girlfriend’s face. 

“I know you had a rough day, but it will all be worth it when Alex sees you.” Deb promised.

Ash shook her head in doubt. “I don’t know.” She said. “What if I’m a distraction? What if this whole thing backfires? I mean...she was the one who planned the trip. I’m supposed to be in another country right now.”

“Honey, she is going to love that you’re here. I think that today’s trip has triggered your anxiety.” Ali’s mother put her arm around Ashlyn’s shoulders and said, “Why wouldn’t she want you here, sweetheart? You’re the love of my daughter’s life. She’s gonna flip when she sees you.”

“I hope so.” Ash replied nervously. 

Deb kissed Ashlyn’s cheek and said, “Let’s go see our girl.”

...

Ashlyn’s fingers tapped anxiously on her thigh as Deb drove to the hotel where they were staying. Ali’s team was staying in the same hotel and she would be waiting for her mother in the lobby. Deb noticed that Ashlyn had been constantly checking her phone and had to ask. 

“Is there something wrong?”

Ashlyn looked at her phone again before answering, “I’m just following the storm. So far the area where our house is seems to be safe.”

Ali’s mother had just come from Miami. She was familiar with what was happening in Florida. Ashlyn and Ali had bought a house together in an area that was predicted to be hit by the oncoming hurricane. So far, it wasn’t as bad as what had been predicted, but it was hard not to worry about the first real house they had ever owned. 

“Remember it’s all just stuff.” Deb said. “The most important items of your house are in Houston.”

Ash laughed. “Ali has her makeup.” 

“That’s not what I meant.” Deb laughed. “You and Ali are here. That’s what I meant.”  
 “I know.” Ash said with a smile. She let out a breath and slowly inhaled and exhaled again. She felt her nerves settle. “Thanks.” Ashlyn said. The woman who Ash knew would one day be her mother-in-law had always shown her the same love she would give to her own children. 

Ashlyn let Deb lead the way once they had arrived and parked the rental car. The goalkeeper insisted on carrying both of their bags and her surfboard, so she trailed behind as she awkwardly maneuvered the items.

Ali saw her mother first. She had been waiting in the lobby and watching through a window for her arrival. Ali met her outside of the front of the hotel. She scooped her up in a hug and said, “Finally! I thought you would never get here.”

Ali’s eyes closed as she squeezed her mother tight. She had been looking forward to seeing her and the unexpected delay only made her more excited. It was when she opened her eyes that she saw her. 

Ashlyn stood about twenty feet behind them. Her hands were full with luggage as she watched the mother and daughter reunite.

Ali released her mother and slowly walked toward Ashlyn. She had yet to say anything. With each step that she took, Ashlyn’s worry about it being a mistake for her to be there grew.

Ali did the best she could to embrace her girlfriend while Ash continued to hold onto the bags. Ali finally had to say, “Baby, let go of those things.” 

Ashlyn put the luggage down and let Ali hug her properly. With tears in her eyes Ali asked, “What are you doing here?”

“I came to cheer you on.” Ash said.    
Ali held tight to Ashlyn and slightly lifted her up off of the ground. “I love that you’re here.”

“Really?” Ashlyn asked. 

“Of course!” Ali answered without hesitation. She picked up two of the bags that Ashlyn had been carrying, leaving just the surfboard for Ash to carry, and led both Deb and Ashlyn into the hotel. 

“We can get you checked in and drop off your stuff.” Ali said. “Then we can get something to eat.” She had been waiting for a long time to have lunch. She added, “I’m starving!”

...

Once Ali’s mom called it a night, the couple found some privacy in Ashlyn’s hotel room. Ali pushed Ashlyn down on the bed and said, “I promised you a show the next time we saw each other.”

Ashlyn wasn’t gonna argue, but she did need to slow things down enough to ask, “Are you happy that I’m here?” She put her hands up with her palms facing Ali. She lightly pushed her from being completely on top of her.

Ali moved backwards, letting her weight rest fully on the bed instead of on Ashlyn.

“Why would you even ask me that?” Ali asked. 

Ash sat up and answered, “Because you planned for me to be gone longer.”

“I planned for you to have a great time surfing with friends, but there’s nothing I want more than for you to be here.” Ali answered. 

“Really?”

“Of course!” Ali replied. “Are you crazy? You’re my favorite person. This is a dream come true to have you here.”

“Really?” Ash asked again. 

Ali smacked Ashlyn’s hip and said, “You’re acting crazy. Seriously, why would you ever think that I wouldn’t want you with me?’”

“Because you planned for me to be gone. I don’t know, I guess I thought you maybe... didn’t want me here.” Ash answered. 

Ali leaned forward and lightly kissed Ashlyn’s lips before saying, “I planned it that way because I thought you would have more fun with Kelley and Brianna than hanging out here while I’m busy with team stuff. But you being here is the perfect scenario for me.”

“Really?” Ash asked again, completely oblivious that she had given the same one word question three times.

This time, Ali’s answer wasn’t preceded by a smack. 

“Really-really.” Ali answered. She shared a passionate kiss with her girlfriend and said, “I feel better having you here. Who knows what’s going on in Orlando right now? This way, after everything settles, we can go to our house together and see if there’s any damage. I would rather us be together for that. You’ve been doing almost everything with the house on your own. It isn’t fair to you.”

“I’m the one who lives there. It’s fine.” Ash replied. She licked her lips and said, “Didn’t you say something about a show...or something?”

Ali smirked and replied, “There was a show planned, but someone decided they’d rather talk than act.”

“Well, that someone must be crazy.” Ash said, using her fingers to form air quotations when she said the word ‘someone.’

“Must be.” Ali agreed. She gently pushed Ashlyn back down on the bed and slowly hovered over her. “Now...where were we?”

...

Ali was busy most of the days leading up to the Championship game. She was happy to have Ashlyn there to keep her mother company when she was unavailable due to team duties. Every morning however, Ali would get coffee with Ashlyn and every night they would spend a little bit of private time together before Ali returned to her room for the rest of the night. Ashlyn made it clear that she didn’t want to be a distraction. Whatever time they spent together was preceded by the couple discussing what was best for Ali and the team. 

Ali finally told her, “You’re what’s best for me and my team.”

Ashlyn replied, “I don’t know about your team but...”   
“I’m the captain.” Ali interrupted. “Having you around makes me calmer. That’s good for my team.”

“Whatever you say.” 

...

“I’m so nervous!” Deb said as she clamped her chest with her hands. 

She stood on her feet with her eyes focused on her daughter. Ashlyn stood beside her with her girlfriend’s jersey on and a beer in her hand. The women shared a suite for VIP guests with some of the other Spirit players’ family. 

Deb asked, “Do you think our girl can win it?”

Ash shrugged and said, “I know for sure no one will outwork her tonight. Hopefully, the rest of her team will follow her lead.”

“The Flash are pretty good. They have a great offensive presence.” Deb stated.

Ash nodded and agreed, “Yeah...” She found Ali’s form on the field and narrowed her eyes in thought. “Defense wins championships.” 

“Hmm?” Deb hummed in question. Ash had said the last part under her breath.

“Defense wins championships.” Ashlyn said louder. “Alex, is the best defender in the world.”

Ashlyn said this with such certainty and conviction that it caught the attention of Ali’s mother. Deb watched Ash as the goalkeeper watched Ali on the pitch. 

“You love her so much.” Deb said. It wasn’t a question. It was a fact. A fact that was undeniable....a fact that Ashlyn hoped would define their future together.

Ashlyn had gotten lost in her thoughts, but after several moments she could feel the eyes of Ali’s mother on her.

“What?” Ash asked. 

Deb smiled and replied, “Oh, nothing.” 

...

“I’m gonna go down there.” Ash said. 

The Spirit had just lost the Final in penalty kicks. One of the missed kicks belonged to Ali.

“Are you sure?” Deb asked. Her daughter preferred to keep her private life away from the public eye. A lot of people would easily be able to recognize Ashlyn in that setting.

“Well, I can’t stay here!” Ash said. Ashlyn felt helpless so far away. She stood abruptly from her seat and said, “I’ll just be a minute.”

Ash wanted to tear her hair out. Her girlfriend not only stayed to give her teammates an encouraging pep talk, but lingered around to sign autographs and thank fans. Ash found a spot inside the tunnel where she was out of sight, but still had a view of Ali. She huffed as she paced back and forth. Ashlyn was desperate to get to the defender.

Ashlyn had been spotted by a few fans and didn’t want to make things worse for Ali. She ended up walking further down the tunnel until she was completely out of sight...unfortunately it meant that Ali was out of sight too.

The goalkeeper took her phone from her pocket and typed out a message to Ali about wanting to see her and wanting to give her hug. She typed that she was proud of her and that she loved her. Ashlyn sent the text and decided that she would return to the suite where Deb was and wait for Ali to tell them where to meet her when she was finished with her team duties.

Just as Ashlyn reached down to put her phone back in her pocket, she felt two arms embrace her from behind. 

Two sweaty arms...

Ashlyn knew the arms well. She had memorized the feel of them around her.

“Alex...” Ashlyn whispered. She turned around so that the women were face to face and pulled Ali into a firm hug. 

“We lost.” Ali mumbled into Ashlyn’s neck. “I missed...”

Ash saw that the hallway was beginning to fill with people. She felt that she had to protect her girlfriend. Ali was in a vulnerable position and Ash didn’t want to expose her to the people that were passing by.

“Hey...” Ashlyn whispered gently so that only her girlfriend could hear. “Is there somewhere more private we can go?” 

Ashlyn’s question was met with a mutual understanding from Ali. “Yeah...” The defender said. She pulled Ashlyn away from the crowd by the hand into an empty equipment room. “I can’t stay long. I have to do media stuff.” Ali said. 

Ash didn’t know what to say. She knew there really wasn’t anything she could say to make the loss hurt less. “I love you.” She said, after deciding that no other words felt right in the moment.

“I love you, too.” Ali replied. “Thank you for being here...Thank you for checking on me.”

Ali combed both her hands in Ashlyn’s hair and tugged on it to pull her towards her. She met Ash’s lips with her own and shared a kiss that gave them both butterflies. 

Ali took a deep breath and quickly let it out as if she was letting go of the sadness and starting fresh. 

Ashlyn knew that Ali was going to need to leave, but she had to ask, “You were a little gimpy out there. Did you get hurt?”

Ali shrugged and answered, “It’s just a knock. I’ll be okay after an ice bath and massage.”

“Okay.” Ashlyn replied. She wasn’t completely convinced, but there wasn’t much more she could do.

Ali walked to the door and turned around. She opened her arms wide and waited for Ashlyn to fill them. After another hug Ali said, “This doesn't change anything.”

“What do you mean?” 

The defender traced her thumbs over her girlfriend’s cheeks and said, “Me and you...” She let her right hand fall to rest on Ashlyn’s chest...over her heart...and said, “I’m ready to leave DC. This doesn’t change that.”

“Alex, you should take time to think about this. I know how much a championship for your home team meant to you. Don’t make this decision when you’re emotional.”

“I’m disappointed.” Ali said. “You know that....” She gripped a handful of the jersey Ash was wearing and said, “But I don’t need time to think about this. Me being less emotional, or well rested, isn’t going to change the fact that I want to be with you. Every day...not just when we can fit it in.” 

“Alex....” Ash said. “This is important to you.”

Ali grabbed her girlfriend’s waist, pulled her close, and said, “There’s nothing more important to me than you.”

...

The following morning, the couple left together to fly to their Orlando home. The first thing they did when they arrived was look for damage from the hurricane. Thankfully, they didn’t find any devastating losses. Everything that needed repaired, or replaced, was an easy fix.

“I’m gonna wash up.” Ali said as the two finished picking up loose branches in their back yard.

Ashlyn replied, “I can help with that.”

Ali laughed and said, “I’m sure you could, but I think it’d be better if you didn’t. I need to decompress. A long bath sounds perfect.”

“Okay....” Ashlyn replied. 

She wasn’t disappointed that her attempt at a romantic bath with the woman she loved was rejected...okay maybe she was a little disappointed...but what really bothered her was that Ali wanted to be alone. It’s not that she didn’t understand. She understood the need to be alone to process things better than most people. Understanding didn’t change the fact that she felt completely helpless.

As Ali walked away, Ashlyn said, “Hey....” She closed the space between them and said, “I love you.” The couple shared a soft kiss before parting ways.

...

Ali plopped down next to Ashlyn and began to wordlessly trace the patterns of Ashlyn’s new tattoo. She laid her head against Ashlyn’s bicep, placing a kiss where her lips touched skin. 

“You okay?” Ash asked. 

Ali sighed before answering, “I don’t know.”

Ashlyn moved her arm, the same arm that Ali was leaning against, and wrapped it around her. She pulled the defender into her, letting Ali’s head fall on her chest. Ali turned into her and put an arm across Ashlyn’s lap. Ashlyn held her with both hands. 

“Alex, you made me so proud.”

Ali shook her head in disagreement. She felt that maybe she was making too big of a deal out of losing the NWSL championship, but she couldn’t help it.

Ash continued, “You carried your team, Al. There’s nothing more that you could’ve done. You should be proud.”

“I know I shouldn’t be so upset...” Ali said.

Ash cut her off before she could finish. “You’re allowed to feel however you want. You deserve to feel heartbroken.”

Ali raised her head enough to make eye contact. Ashlyn’s words did not come out the way she meant them to.

“I mean, you gave everything you had. You have earned the right to be upset.”

Ali narrowed her eyes at Ashlyn, took in what she said, and slightly smiled. “I guess that makes sense.”

“It totally does!” Ash replied. “You worked your butt off! You gave every ounce of effort and character to your team. You led them well.” Ashlyn gave her a squeeze and said, “You gave them your heart. Of course this hurts.”

“You’re so good to me.” Ali said. She grasped at the front of Ashlyn’s shirt, pulling the loose fabric into her fist. She didn’t want to let go. She tugged on it until Ash got the hint that her girlfriend wanted a kiss.

Ashlyn leaned down and met Ali’s lips with her own. “I made something for you.” She said in between kisses.

Ali’s interest peaked. She pulled away, loosening her girlfriend’s hold on her and asked, “What is it?”

Ashlyn smirked and said, “I don’t know if you’re ready for it.”

“Baby, I’m ready!” She smiled big, knowing that Ash’s surprises always made her feel loved and happy. 

Ash shrugged and asked, “Are you sure?”

“Baby, I’m sure!” Ali replied confidently. She shook Ashlyn by the shoulders and then stood up. She pulled her off the couch and ordered, “Give it to me!

“So bossy...” Ashlyn teased. “It’s in the bedroom.” 

Ashlyn smacked Ali’s backside as the defender made her way to her surprise.

While Ali was taking a bath, trying to wash off the disappointment of the Final, Ash had set up a “fortress of romance.” She described it to Ali as a place where they could block out the world for a little while. The women’s schedules and disappointments had made it difficult for them to feel like a normal couple. They only had a few days together before Ashlyn had to join the national team for camp. Ash didn’t think Ali would want to go out on a date when she wasn’t feeling her best. 

So Ashlyn built a fort. 

A place where the world couldn’t get in and steal a moment of their happiness.

Ali saw the sheets that her girlfriend had hung from the ceiling over their bed. There were strings of white lights draping down the walls constructed of hanging cloth. Ashlyn had loaded the inside of fort with pillows, blankets, rose pedals, wine, and a laptop. The room was void of all light, except for what came from the strings of light on the fort. 

“The plan is that we could stay in all day and cuddle.” Ash said. “What do you think?”

Ali took in every detail before she replied, “I love it.” She turned to face Ashlyn and added, “I love you....It’s perfect.”

...

The next day was all about Ashlyn. Ali had no intention to let her sadness about the championship keep her from celebrating her girlfriend's birthday. The year before they made a big deal out of her turning 30. This year Ali planned a smaller affair. 

The day began with breakfast in bed and a foot massage for Ashlyn. Before the birthday girl could get out of bed, she felt spoiled.   
 “It’s not even my birthday.” Ash said. 

Ali explained, “We’re gonna be apart on your birthday. These next 2 days are all about you.”

“Don’t get me wrong...I’m not complaining...” Ash said as she felt Ali hands move to her tight shoulders. Ashlyn’s head fell forward to give Ali more room to work.

Ali would sporadically place kisses on Ashlyn’s bare neck as she worked out the tightness in Ashlyn’s muscles. 

“I like having you around.” Ash mumbled. Being able to share a bed and spend consecutive days together felt like a luxury.

“I like having you around, too.” Ali answered, sharing her sentiments. 

Later that day, Ali surprised Ash with a birthday dinner with her family. Everyone had a great time, but the couple was eager to get home and have a more intimate celebration. Once they returned home, they spent the rest of their waking moments in the throes of passion.

...

The next day, Ashlyn insisted on driving her car to the airport. She parked and leaned over the center console and gave Ali a kiss. 

“Thank you for my early birthday celebrations.” Ash said. “You made me feel special.”

Ali returned Ashlyn’s kiss and said, “You’re welcome. I love you so much. I know you’re gonna show everyone that you’re the best goalkeeper in the world.” 

This was a first for them. Though Ali had been told that her position with the national team was safe for now, she hadn’t been called into camp like Ashlyn. In the past, Ash was always the one cheering on her girlfriend from afar.

“We’ll see...” Ash said. She wasn’t quite as confident as Ali sounded. “Hey...” Ash said, wanting to lighten the mood. “Don’t mess up any of my stuff while I’m gone.”

“Mess up?” Ali said, sounding disgusted. She joked, “Please! All I could ever do is make it better.” 

Ashlyn smiled and replied, “I can’t argue with that. You make me better every day.”

Ali shook her head and sighed. “You always do that.”  
 “What?” Ash asked, wondering what her girlfriend was talking about.

“You always get me laughing and smiling...and then make me want to cry by being sweet.”

Ashlyn smiled and said, “Well, I hope you can forgive me for that.”

“Never.” Ali answered with a wink.

Ashlyn’s smile fell when she realized it was time to go. “Sorry, I gotta go. I wish you could come with me.”

“Me, too.” Ali replied, forcing herself to keep smiling. 

Ali waited until Ashlyn had removed her bags from the trunk before she said, “I’ve got something for you.”

“You do?”

Ali had hidden a gift bag in the back seat. She knew that Ash would look in the trunk when she loaded her bags, so she put the gift behind her seat and covered it with a hoodie.

“I should’ve known.” Ash said when she saw Ali move the sweatshirt she had insisted on bringing. “My DC girl wouldn’t complain about it being cold in Florida.”

Ali laughed and handed the bag to her. “This is for you. Wait to open it on your birthday.”

Ashlyn agreed and the two shared a long hug and one more kiss before parting. Right before Ash left she whispered, “I think you look great, but your eye liner is a little smudged.”

Ash left, offering one final wave and an “I love you” as she walked away.

Ali walked to the driver’s side door and sat in the seat that her girlfriend had just occupied. She rolled her eyes and said to herself, “What a punk.”

She was joking. She found it funny that after she had handed Ashlyn a thoughtful gift that the birthday girl would critique her eye make up. Ali shook her head and started the car. She looked into the rearview mirror to back out and stopped. 

She decided she needed to see for herself. 

As she flipped the driver’s side sun visor down to look in the little mirror at her makeup, an envelope fell into her lap. She opened it and read, “You always look beautiful. Thank you for everything. You are more important to me than my next breath...because I can’t imagine living this life without you.”   
 Ashlyn’s handwriting was messy and beautiful. 

Ali brought the letter to her lips and kissed it. 

Oh, how she loved her beautiful keeper.

...

Once Ash had boarded her plane she laughed and thought, “There is no way I’m waiting until my birthday to open this.”

She had the bag Ali had given her in her hands and debated what she should do. Ali had stuffed the gift bag with enough tissue paper that Ashlyn couldn’t guess, or see, what the contents were without making a conscious effort to do so.

Ash moved the bag from one hand to the other as she thought about what she should do. Finally, the elderly woman seated next to her said, “You should open it.”

Ashlyn had no idea who the person was, but she seemed to value her opinion because she wasted no time to obey.

She removed all of the paper and said, “This is weird.”

The bag contained a small box and a package of playing cards. The box was about the size of a small coffee cup. Ashlyn opened it to reveal a box full of chocolate kisses with a note that said, “You deserve to always be kissed. Here are some kisses to hold you over until I see you.”

Ashlyn smiled and showed the stranger the candy and note.

She looked at the box of cards and wondered why Ali would include them in her gift. Ashlyn wasn’t really a card game kind of person. She got bored easily, which made Ali’s note on the front of the package seem even more out of place. 

“Use these when you get bored.”

Ashlyn titled the front of the pack of cards towards her new friend and shrugged her shoulders, signaling that she had no idea what made the cards so special. The kind woman suggested, “Maybe you should look inside.”

Ash thought about the possibility that Ali put something else inside the box the cards came in. She had received a lot of Christmas presents when she was a kid that came in boxes that weren’t part of the gift. For example, one time her mom gave her a skateboard in a box that had a picture of a vacuum on the front. She was very thankful she didn’t receive a vacuum.

Ash carefully opened the box and found that their indeed was a full deck of cards inside. She wasn’t disappointed. She knew her thoughtful girlfriend well. There had to be a reason. She just didn’t know what it was.

Ashlyn shrugged to the woman again and after eating one of the chocolate kisses she returned the items into the bag and introduced herself to the woman next to her. They shared their life stories with each other for the remainder of the flight.

...

There were a lot of new players at camp. When the team loaded up on the bus Ashlyn saw that 2 young players sat in the row that was usually taken by her and Ali. It made her miss Ali more than ever. She found a seat in the back of the bus next to Carli. Both women weren’t excited about the temporary seating arrangements. It wasn’t that they didn’t like each other. They were great friends. It’s just that it was so different from what they were used to.

Ashlyn found herself staring at the back of the seat where Ali would normally be seated and once she was aware of what she was doing she shook her head. She sighed and remembered what Ali had given her. 

Ash dug around in her backpack and found the deck of cards that Ali had included in her last minute birthday present. She opened the pack, turned it upside down, and tapped it on her thigh to get the cards out. 

Once the cards were in her hand she realized that these were no normal deck of cards...at least not anymore.

Ali had written on the front card...the one with the directions on it...the one that people usually throw away...“52 Reason Why I Love You.”

Each card had a thought out, sweet, reason why Ali loved her. 

Ashlyn must’ve read through each card a dozen times that week of camp.

...

Ali had just hung up with Ashlyn. Her girlfriend loved her gift. Ali smiled, thinking about Ash’s reaction. She knew that the goalkeeper wouldn’t be able to wait until her birthday to open it. She set her phone down and saw the date and time on the lock screen. It was a day before Ashlyn’s birthday. The day before she got a chance to start as keeper for the USWNT. It was in that moment when she realized that there was no way she was going to miss being with her girlfriend on her birthday. 

She bought a plane ticket within an hour of hanging up.

Ali had another surprise in store for the birthday girl.


End file.
